Justice Confident rank 9: Critter Encounter
by Kururo Kuga
Summary: Akechi went to meet with the Phantom Thieves in the boiler room with a death match in mind. He never saw IT coming...


_Warning: Author was mentally smoking weed while writing._

"Long time no see…"

With his chin held high, Akechi in his glorious white uniform and blood red Crow mask descend from one of the big pipes in the boiler room to face the Phantom Thieves, his old "team mates". He gazed at the faces of each one, taking in their shocked/angry expressions with glee. They won't be able to be mad at him for so long, because they will all be DEAD. He chuckles inwardly at the small thought.

However something is amiss…

"You!" Skull, as his boisterous personality, is the first to explode in anger.

"Why is he here..!?" The look on Oracle's face is a shocked one, the same with the other members.

"I'm impressed that you have managed to deceive me." The brunet speaks calmly. "It seems that I have underestimated your abilities. Joker truly is an interesting one… He is quiet, yet possessing the courage and determination to take action… And… Where is he?"

His eyes scan the bunch before him once more to find that their respected leader is currently missing. Strange, he did sense Joker's presence earlier albeit a bit weaker than normal, but with them anyway. Akechi thought that with Joker weakened, even if the whole gang were to battle him it would be an easy win for the traitor. But Joker not present is a problem. There are words he would like to speak directly to him before bestowing them a full defeat. This is a problem.

"Where is Joker?" He figured it's better to ask them directly.

"About that…" Panther with hand on her hips and the other scratching her cheek nervously answer him. "We also have a problem with him and no, he's not betraying any of us like you did. He was just a little weird, you know!"

"Weird?" Akechi faintly feel his princely white clothes being tugged weakly and something travels up his body. "WHA-"

"That's where he is."

"WHAT THE-!? GET HIM OFF ME!"

The Phantom Thieves's leader is in his minimized form. As in A MOUSE! Joker mouse starts running everywhere on Akechi's body and he can't fucking catch the critter! Those little feet are too fast, it's traveling to this side and before Akechi can reach it travelled to the other side and up and down and the brunet can't do anything but screaming and try to swat all over his body in hope of sending the mouse flying but in vain.

Skull was the first again to bust out laughing while clutching his stomach, then come Fox and Noir as the two have more decency to cover their mouths while laughing. The others watch sweat dropping until the giggles got to them too. Soon the whole gang was laughing at Akechi losing his head from Joker mouse's tiny feet.

"Joker said he wanted to be in that form because despite the nearly zero attack power, he can harass the shadows until they give up the power." Futaba said between her loud laugher as she rolls around laughing. "Oh my god who knows it was such a brilliant idea… for smaller targets like this!"

'_Fuck you, you weird ass son of a bitch! Fuck you and your senseless wit! Fuck all of you!_'

"GET HIM OFF ME- ACK! ThAT HURT! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Little shit fucking bit him!

Akechi throws his arms left and right, pulling on his brilliant white prince uniform loose and messy just so he can shove them under his clothes and try to catch Joker mouse. During his struggle he loses his balance and fall on the ground but the struggle continues. Dirty clothes and messy hair, screaming and thrashing on the ground because of a FUCKING MOUSE is unseeing of a young charismatic detective prince. His pride is already shattered to pieces. He has no time to even make himself psychotic under the circumstand. This FUCKING MOUSE is already driving him CRAZY and… is it him or is it the little shit's demonic squeaky LAUGHTER!?

"P-PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! PLEASE LET ME GO I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST STOP BITING ME IT HURTS EVERYWHERE!"

"Not until… Hahaha! Not until you agree to let us fight Shido! You don't really hate Joker do you!?" Mona tries his best to speak but the fucking cat can't be serious either at the sight.

"I FUCKING HATE HIM NOW! AUCH! NO STOP THAT'S MY- AARRGH! FUCK! I WILL! I WILL! FUCKING STOP!"

"AHahahaha! A-Alright Leader please stop! I think it's alright this time…"

Queen wipes a tear with her finger through the eye of her mask as she tries to gain back her composure. Finally Joker mouse stopped torturing Akechi and let him relax his trembling muscles. But when the brunet tried to reach, the small critter sensed it and running to his other side even stepped on his bite marks. Grunting, Akechi got on his limbs nearly look like he's kneeling from exhaustion.

"You are ready to call it quits?" Skull is finally calmed down enough to talk to him.

"I… fucking hate all of you…" Akechi feels bitter like he never felt before. Being defeated by a MOUSE in the cognitive world is a first. This is even worse than being defeated by said mouse in its human, attic criminal jerkface form. The thought itself brings a sense of hollowness to his heart.

"Yeah, sorry that he's being such a dork. But if he didn't do that, you wouldn't stop trying to fight us right?"

"…Kill."

"Yeah, right, you wouldn't stop trying to kill us. But you know how horrible Shido is, why are you still working for him?"

Before Akechi could open his mouth again to answer Panther's question, a twisted chuckle rang in the air and a very familiar silhouette paces toward them. Another Akechi but in his detective uniform had come to face them.

"Akechi!?"

"Wait… Another one!?"

"That's… Shido's cognitive version of Akechi!"

All of them watch on in shock as Cognitive Akechi takes out a gun and points it at the real Akechi. The faker's face is cold without merit.

"Captain Shido's order: He has no need for losers… This just moves the plan up a little bit because he was going to get rid of you anyway."

Everyone gasped. Cog Akechi just ignores them with a twisted smile eating up a large portion of his handsome face.

"Your performance just now was pathetic, he wanted to watch you dance with them a bit longer, but beaten by a Mouse? Even I couldn't help but step out and eliminate you myself because that was embarrassi- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Be it luck or compassion or just his own plain weirdness in action, Joker mouse abandoned the real Akechi to attack the fake one with the same fashion he used to torture Akechi. The brunet just stays where he is watching in shock as Cog Akechi thrashing around just like him a few minutes ago under the demonic mousey feet of Joker. The other Thieves ran up to him at the mean time.

"I sensed a wave of shadows following behind that cognitive Akechi not far away! We can beat them if we try but it's not our priority right now!" Futaba reported her reading.

"Right! We gotta bring this guy to safety first! Hey Akechi can you stand?"

"What are you…?" The brunet couldn't finish his sentence when Skull pulled his arm around his shoulder to support him, on the other side Queen is doing the same. Why are they helping him!? He doesn't need their help!

"You're just betrayed by Shido you dumb dumb! We can talk when we are safe! Let's get out of here first!"

"Wait!" Screamed Akechi as he's being dragged off, and points at a lock switch. "That closes the partition wall! Press it!"

"UAAAGHHHHHH!"

Cognitive Akechi screamed in pain as Joker mouse bit his… Akechi doesn't want to know… and peaked out of the fallen faker with a proud squeak before running up to the lock switch, breaks it and presses the button. A thick bulky electrical door rose up from the ground separating the faker and the gang right after.

"Squeak!"

Joker mouse running up ahead and the team take it as an order to retreat with their traitorous team member. The sight looks ridiculous to Akechi. But he figures it's going to be fine if he is alive with just a bunch of scratches and bite marks, literally.

/

/

END.


End file.
